Microbiological manipulation is often conducted using a liquid phase and/or a gel phase. This often requires the usage of vessels. The walls of such vessels or inlays in such vessels, however, may not only have the effect of keeping the sample in the vessel, but there may be as well an interaction of the microbiological sample with the surfaces exposed to a sample liquid. Such an interaction may be intended to achieve a specific effect or the interaction may be not wanted. In the latter case the unwanted interaction, however, is a direct result of the fact that the contact between the liquid and the sample material within the liquid to the surfaces of the vessel cannot be avoided and, therefore, the interaction cannot be circumvented.
For example, adhesion of microbiological material, e.g. cells during cell growth or tissue engineering, to the surface may have an impact in the manipulation results of the microbiological samples.
Therefore, providing vessels with a surface functionality adapted to the problem of the individual microbiological method, for example a manipulation of cells or growth of cells, is often a technical challenge. Further, these vessels are normally used only once, for example to avoid cross contamination. Therefore, the vessels must not be expensive and consequently there is a need for simple manufacturing methods allowing a high throughput manufacturing method.